


Home Again

by roe87



Series: Steve's Angels [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Commander Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Missions, Old Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky comes back from a mission, and Steve is there to greet him.(Fluff and sass)





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> May I introduce [Commander Rogers](https://66.media.tumblr.com/94a0b73296d57d384a06cd3a297835f9/tumblr_pqkl33Xiok1v86a0h_540.png)! *heart eyes*
> 
> Obviously I couldn't help myself, so here's a new series of shorts with Age Difference stucky. :D I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~

 

 

It was early morning, and Bucky had managed to hitch a ride back to the compound on an Air Force Chinook bringing in supplies.

He held his rifle in his lap and watched out the open door as the world rushed by below him. The city of New York was spread out a couple miles below, much the same as it'd always been: busy and alive, slowly being rebuilt.

The chopper flew upstate, and landed on the helipad on top of the compound.

Bucky thanked the pilot, Maria, as he made to get out.

"Carol's dropping in later!" Maria called to him, flipping switches to power down the chopper's whirling blades. "You want in on movie night?"

Bucky grinned back at her. "If we're awake, sure."

Maria smiled and shook her head. "Carol will bang on your door if you're not!"

"Old men need their beauty sleep," Bucky replied, shouldering his rifle and waving a goodbye.

He'd barely set foot on the ground before there was a _tap-tap_ in his ear piece: Steve wanted to talk to him.

Bucky smirked to himself, and opened the secure channel.

"Good morning, Charlie," he said in a breathy whisper.

Steve's dirty chuckle filled his ears. "Good morning, Angel. Mission complete?"

"Mission complete," Bucky confirmed, and headed to the access door. "You're up early."

"Well, you know me," Steve replied. "I'm in my office, by the way."

"Be right there," Bucky said, and closed the channel.

He couldn't deny he felt a certain spring in his step as he made his way through the compound to Steve's new office.

Rhodey and Hill had taken over Steve's old office, taking point on the Avengers' compound operations, and also dealing with the government. Sam would probably join them at some point, as he was going to be taking up the mantle of Captain America.

That meant having to deal with Secretary Ross, though, and Sam was still firmly in the same camp as Bucky, Steve, and many of the others were: wanting to avoid Ross as much as possible.

That was why Steve had taken over the more covert Ops, running missions with Bucky, Sam, plus Clint and Nat when they were around.

The new Fury, Clint had teased.

Bucky arrived at Steve's office and knocked softly on the door.

"Come," Steve called.

Bucky entered the room, and saw Steve sat behind his solid wooden desk. He looked up at Bucky with a grin.

"Hey, Buck."

"Hey, punk," Bucky replied, closing the door behind him. He removed his rifle and set it to rest against a bookshelf, then walked around Steve's desk. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, hopping up on the desk to sit.

"More planning." Steve sat back in his big leather chair, smiling up at him.

His face was older, but it was still the same Steve, the same smile, and the same sass.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Bucky twisted his head a bit to look over the papers and StarkPad spread out on the desk.

"I want you and Nat to go on a mission with Sam, once she's back from Wakanda."

Bucky nodded. "Sure. Oh, Maria invited us to movie night tonight."

"Can I wear my pyjamas?" Steve grinned at him.

Bucky snorted a laugh. "I'm sure Carol will, so why not."

"Great, then I'm in." Steve kicked his chair back a little from the desk, looking at Bucky as he patted his thigh. "C'mere."

Bucky went willingly, hopping off the desk and sliding straight into Steve's lap. He wrapped his arms around Steve's broad shoulders. He had to dangle his legs off the armrest, but the chair was big enough for them.

Steve cuddled him close, and Bucky buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck. He let out a contented sigh, and felt Steve's arms tighten around him.

"Missed you, Buck," he whispered.

Bucky smiled. He was about to point out that he'd only been gone two days, but the way Steve said it, Bucky figured he meant not just this mission. So Bucky clung to him tight and whispered back, "Missed you too, punk."

"Stop calling me that," Steve chuckled. "Show some respect to your elders."

"I'm one year older than you are, jerk."

Steve chuckled harder, shaking them both.

Then Steve's earpiece clicked, and he moved one hand to answer it. "Hey, Sam," he greeted.

"Are you awake?" Sam asked, his voice audible to Bucky.

"No, I'm asleep," Steve sassed back. "But I'm in my office."

"We need to talk," Sam said firmly, and Bucky had to bite his lip to not snort out a giggle.

"Okay, see you soon," Steve said cheerily, then closed the line. "Wow, he sounds pissed."

"What did you do?" Bucky asked, leaning up to give Steve the eye.

"Nothing!" Steve laughed. "I swear."

"Mm-hmm." Bucky made to get up, but Steve held him back.

He may have been old, but he was still strong.

"You don't have to leave," Steve told him.

"I'm not leaving," Bucky replied, and patted Steve on his arm. "But if Sam is gonna yell at you, I'm gonna sit over there on the couch."

"Alright." Steve let him up, and Bucky trotted over to the couch. It was black leather, and as Bucky was still in his combat gear, he kind of hoped he'd blend in and not be noticed.

He dropped onto the couch and kicked his feet up, then pulled a couple of the throw cushions over him. "Pretend I'm not here," he stage-whispered.

Steve mock gasped and looked around the room. "Who said that?"

Bucky hid his laughter in one of the cushions, just as the office door opened.

"Steve," Sam started, bursting into the office and brandishing a folder. "No way, man."

"What seems to be the problem?" Steve asked calmly, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

"This costume is the problem." Sam set the folder onto Steve's desk and opened it up. "It looks ridiculous."

"Oh?" Steve leaned forward to inspect the papers.

Sam glanced over to Bucky, giving him an unimpressed look. "And don't you say anything, Barnes. I am not in the mood."

Bucky hugged his cushion for protection. "What? I'm not even here."

"I bet you knew about this," Sam accused, though now he just sounded regular grouchy rather than angry.

Bucky shrugged. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"It's his new Captain America costume," Steve supplied, smiling broadly. "What's wrong? Looks fine to me."

Sam shot him a look. "Fine? Steve, I am not flying around dressed like the American flag with _white_ wings, I'll look like an angel."

"I thought angels was our theme now?" Steve teased.

"No," Sam said flatly.

"Can I see?" Bucky asked.

Steve tossed him the folder, and Bucky caught it. He flipped through the designs as Steve continued to tease Sam.

"In my day," Steve said, "I had to wear wings on my head. _That_ was ridiculous. I looked like I had antenna."

"You should tell that to Scott," Bucky mused, then held up one of the pages. "Just change the color of the wings to something other than white, problem solved."

"There you go." Steve gestured at Bucky. "What color do you want?"

"Hm." Sam made a face. "Red?"

"Let's try red." Steve opened his StarkPad and picked up the stylus. "Otherwise, are you happy with the costume design?"

"Yeah," Sam said, and went to sit in the chair opposite Steve.

"I think it looks good," Bucky offered, because it did. The design was based on the classic Captain America suit but with more of an Air Force homage than an Army one, for Sam.

"Just no white wings," Sam said.

"Yes, I hear you," Steve chuckled. "Here." He turned the StarkPad around to show Sam. "This is the same design with red wings."

Sam leaned in to look, and nodded approvingly. "That's way better."

"Thank God for digital art," Steve said. "So can I send this design over to Stark Industries now? They're itching to get started."

"Yeah, do it."

Bucky listened to the two of them chatting as he felt his eyes start to close. He was tired, but he wasn't in a rush to head back to his quarters.

He found it difficult to sleep when he was on his own.

The sound of Steve and Sam talking was soothing too, and Bucky decided to get more comfortable on the couch, tucking his legs up and burying his face in a cushion.

He must've fallen asleep, as when he opened his eyes again there was a comforter draped over him, and Sam had gone.

Steve was still there, at his desk and talking to someone over Comms. His voice was firm and professional, but the light huff of breath to disguise a laugh made Bucky think he was probably talking to one of the team on a mission.

Bucky smiled, and closed his eyes again.

It was good to be home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This will be a series of short standalones. If you have ideas/requests then leave a comment or msg me on social media! 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [回家真好](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634075) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)




End file.
